This is a pilot research project which will be eligible to offer, in the second and third years, research training opportunities to 2 undergraduate MBRS participants. The long-term research interest of the principal investigator is the study of organometallic compounds, which has consumed his last two sabbaticals. Two classes of organometallic compounds of biomedical interest are the bases of the pilot studies proposed here. "Interdisciplinary" research approaches such as molecular biology have demonstrated the utility of combining the techniques and principles of traditional disciplines to biomedical problem solving. The projects proposed here take a similar tack in studying biomedically relevant organic-inorganic compound interactions in the area of organometallics.